User blog:MinniMaster/DB Fanon Writers Combatant Modes
Hey there! So I got this idea while I was goofing around in chat, and I thought it would be pretty fun. Basically, I'm gonna turn this wiki's most elite writers into Death Battle combatants. They're all gonna have their own abilities, traits, and fighting styles based on their character and writing style. If you wanna use any of them in a fight, just tell me on my Message Wall. You don't need to wait for a reply, I'll see it eventually. Without further ado, let's get it started! (Also, if you wanna check out my fights, that would be awesome! Shameless advertising aside, let's really get it started!) '#1: Fedora Lord Para 348' (Para's my idol when it comes to writing fights. I've had the most fun reading his fights, so I had to start with him.) Name: Fedora Lord Para 348 (Para) Birthplace: Mitakihara Town Birthday: November 30, ???? Intelligence: 120 IQ Strategic and Tactical Prowess: Rivals Batman 'Basic Information' Fedora Lord Para 348, or Para for short, is a male fighter coming from Mitakihara Town. Despite the title "Magical Girl", Kyubee granted him the powers of a Magical Girl...Guy. After a few years of being a Magical Guy, he went to school at Mitakihara Middle School. Thanks to his attitude and writing skills (and love for fedoras), he was eventually befriended by Madoka Kaname and Sayaka Miki. The two young ladies were so fascinated by his work that they started going out as a group. For a long time, their relationships were purely friendly. However, one day, Madoka had to leave early, leaving Para alone with Sayaka. They bonded together for a bit, then Para developed a small crush on Sayaka. After a few weeks, the small crush started to grow, larger and larger until Para couldn't conceal it anymore. He confessed to Sayaka, and their relationship became more potent than ever. Eventually, Para and Sayaka became a couple. Kyubee realized this, so he revealed to Para that Sayaka was a Magical Girl. Likewise, Sayaka also learned about Para's secret identity. This was when they started to truly connect, both as a couple, as well as a Witch Hunting Duo. 'Abilities' When Para was given the powers of a Magical Guy, his Soul Gem was placed on his favorite fedora. His abilities are mainly based on fedoras. When entering combat, he summons five fedoras that hover around him. Each fedora has a different power. His first fedora can shoot out blasts of fire, water, ice, wind, or electricity, all of which he can adjust the strength of. The power ranges from an unnoticeable injury to being able to level a ciy block. After 15 uses of this fedora (or 1, if it was set to maximum power), it must take several minutes to recharge, depending on how powerful the blasts were. His second fedora can turn into a massive shield. Basically, it enlarges so much that it surrounds Para. This fedora is indestructible. There is no ability that can penetrate it's defenses. It can also be used to trap an opponent. In this case, any of Para's attacks can go through it. However, it's not without it's flaws. While the fedora is in shield mode, Para can not move at all. He also can't sustain the shield/prison for very long. It only lasts for about 30 seconds before it reverts back to a hovering fedora. Still, it's a very useful part of his arsenal. Fedora number 3 allows Para to fly. Para mounts the fedora, which then shoots into the air, granting him more mobility. Unlike the previous fedoras, this one's ability has no time limit, allowing for indefinite flight. His final two fedoras are basically sawblades. These fedora's edges are extremely sharp, but they do no harm to Para's body. Para can throw them at an opponent from a distance, or use them as melee weapons. Their edges are sharp enough to cut through Godzilla's scales. 'Parasolus Fedoran' As you might know, a Magical Girl (or Guy in Para's case) can not die unless their Soul Gem is broken. Para is no different. Although his Soul Gem can survive a grenade explosion, anything more powerful will certainly destroy it. However, on the brink of death, Para has the option of sacrificing his sanity to turn into Parasolus Fedoran. Similar to Sayaka with Oktavia von Seckendorff, Para turns into a witch (wizard? I don't know). In this form, all of Para's fedoras become giant witch hats, with their individual abilties becoming much stronger. The elemental blasts become strong enough to destroy an entire city, the shield/prison lasts for 2 minutes, he no longer needs the third fedora to be able to fly, and the sawblades can grow and slice a country in half. Though this mode seems extremely powerful, he does lose his sanity as part of the deal. He also loses all of his tactical genius, preferring to destroy everything he sees. It might seem like this is ok, since he's so powerful in this mode, but he can still be defeated. His durability in this form is continental at best. Still, it's best not to underestimate this mode. 'Weaknesses' Para is certainly not invulnerable. Although his shield fedora can protect against any and all attacks, his human body is exactly the same as any normal human. Yes, his strength, speed, and stamina grow by a slight amount, but nothing that reaches superhuman. He also can not afford to lose any of his fedoras. If his fedoras get damaged, their individual abilities get weaker. 'Summary' Para is a very powerful combatant. His IQ level is far above average, and his strategy rivals Batman. Though he has his flaws, his versatility and skill can save the day most of the time. And if things go south, he can always turn into Parasolus Fedoran to even the odds (at the cost of his sanity). '#2: Coming Soon' Category:Blog posts